Isindra
Appearance Powerful, Beautiful, and Cold. This pale dove moves with the poised grace and impeccable visage of noble blood, yet exudes a subtle danger more often found among the flashing daggers and Bloodthistle smoke of Booty Bay and Murder Row. Like the scales of fish beneath sunlit water, lilywhite skin seems to dance with the sparkle of frost as blond silken strands flow down her back and across her shoulders, framing delicate features upon an almond porcelain complexion. Her gaze is ever watchful and calculating, large kohl-lined eyes shining an azure depth beneath the fel-tinted emerald of the Sin'dorei. Crimson lips curve more often than not in a smirk of coy amusement, the once tempestuous woman's fits of scorn finally simmering in the wisdom of aging youth. Upon her hip, a phoenix of ice and water lies etched in bright blue inks, bold against the light frosted flesh. Around her neck lays a droplet-shaped pendant in intricate design, small sapphire-hued opals shining from the silver. Fingers glitter and sparkle, long slender digits bejeweled by silver, diamonds, sapphires, and opals amid signets of the Kirin Tor, the Scryers, and the Shattered Sun. A weathered ring, silver tarnished around a chipped Shadowgem, is a curious exception, notable in its difference. History The Beginning The Royal Court lived for decades upon the rumors of the beautiful creatures Magister Err’anis Solstare kept locked away upon his grounds. An eccentric man, his reputation as a cruel and ruthless politician dissuaded any whose curiosity threatened his demand for seclusion. The Solstare Estate lay on several sprawling acres upon the boundaries of Eversong Woods, the vibrant landscape slipping into the sandy shore at Ocean’s edge. Elder nobles have been known to tell stories of an earlier time, a time when the Lord and Lady Solstare were social and visible members of the Royal Court…the stunningly pale beauty of the Magister’s wife offering the ambitious man an advantage to dangle gracefully upon his arm. Few can remember now the moment of change, a pinpoint of time now lost in the haze of history and memory…that moment when, as Nobles idly signed cards of congratulations, Lady Aranei Solstare brought the first daughter of the Solstare House screaming into the world and named her Isindra. As the years passed, the small blond mirror of her mother grew within the walls of the Solstare Estate, known only to her family and those within her father’s employ. Drunken guards and bitter maids wove tales of rumor to haunt the golden prison walls…tales of cruelty, bitterness, and rage. Two more daughters were said to have been born to grace the Solstare name, but neither was seen past infancy. Lady Aranei Solstare was presumed killed during the Scourge invasion of the Third War, and it was only a handful of months later that the eldest, and indeed only known surviving daughter of Lord and Lady Solstare was presented to the Courts on the eve of her eligibility to be bartered as a bride to the highest political bidder. It caused quite the scandal when, mere days before her arranged wedding, Isindra Solstare fled from the noble life of the Solstare Estate…and disappeared. The Shadows and the Sea Fleeing from an irate father and his guards sent the young woman into hiding within the shadows of Murder Row, where she met Alatheryn Ilathorien, the thistle-drenched Captain of the Malice, a ship sailing under the banner of the Sunveil Corsairs. Seduced by danger, freedom, and indeed, the Captain himself, Lady Isindra Solstare soon joined the ragtag band of ‘merchant sailors’ and flit like a moth between the ocean and the city streets. The Sunveil crew became a new family to “Isi” over the months that followed, and to this day, some of her most influential, political, and noble acquaintances once sailed at her side beneath the pirate flag. A reputation as a tempestuous vixen soon challenged any whisper of her weakness as a noble and, despite an inability to cast even the faintest flicker of fire, her grasp of frost and arcane magic flourished under the tutelage of Lyoniel Frozendawn, a former Magister best known as the author of ‘Toys of the Gods’ by Trollbane Publications. Indeed it is rumored that an affair sparked between the two arcanists shortly after her apprenticeship began, and Isindra was the muse for Lord Frozendawn’s invention of what, in his book, he dubs ‘The Spell of Artic Mirror.’ Ironically, however, the whirlwind romance would later come to a chilled end, with the voluntary reassignment of Magister Frozendawn to the Scryers in Shattrath. Isindra Solstare’s decadent life of hiding came to an abrupt and scandalous end when the young woman was arrested for the murder of Tarion Sunstrike, a guard in her father’s employ. The lengthy trial revealed that Guard Sunstrike had discovered the whereabouts of Isindra several months prior and had been demanding carnal services in exchange for the girl’s continued freedom. Upon discovering her involvement with another man, Tarion had flown into a fit of rage, attacking the mage and attempting to carve his crest into the flesh of her hip. In the case of The People of Silvermoon City vs. Isindra Solstare, the defendant was found not guilty. Following acquittal, however, the Lady Solstare was dismissed from her newly-acquired apprenticeship at Sunfury Spire and released into the custody of her Father. Curiously, Magister Err’anis Solstare was never seen again following the release of his daughter back into his care. It was widely rumored that the noble man, shamed by the scandal, removed himself and his daughter to the Outlands. When questioned on the matter of her Father, the Lady Solstare has never given a clear answer regarding the events that transpired following her trial, but it is known that she returned, alone, a mere three months later in possession of the Lord’s signet and claiming ownership of the Solstare fortune. Blank Pages Now thrust back into the public eye, Isindra maintained subtle ties with the Sunveil Corsairs and especially with Captain Ilathorien. It is rumored that an affair wove throughout the years between the Pirate and the Noble, waxing and waning with the tides. The life of the woman seemed finally to have settled in normalcy, and the events of the next few months were unremarkable as she honed her skills and earned a name for herself on the battlefronts of the Outlands. And then, quite suddenly, Isindra Solstare, Ikanis Blazewind, and a close friend by the name of Sanguinara vanished from society… The Return Almost two years passed before Isindra Solstare was seen again in Silvermoon, in the company of Ikanis Blazewind and Sanguinara. Slipping seamlessly into society, Lady Solstare bartered her claim on the Solstare land in exchange for the license to operate a school within the city…and so the Dawnspire Academy was founded. Several quiet months passed with Isindra serving as the Headmistress of Dawnspire Academy, and the woman’s public relationship with the Blood Knight Master Azrail Lightsworn hinted at the taming of the once tempestuous creature. When the couple announced their engagement a few months after her reappearance, it seemed that a happy ending had finally found the Solstare noble. The Gods, however, have a wry sense of humor, and no sooner had the engagement been announced than Captain Alatheryn Ilathorien reappeared in Silvermoon City, after having spent two years searching for Isindra. Thrown into emotional turmoil by this timely turn of events, the Lady Solstare ended her engagement only to discover that she was bearing the child of Azrail Lightsworn. Currently Having accepted a position with the Magistrate, Magistrix Isindra Solstare currently resides near Silvermoon City with Azrail Lightsworn and their two-month-old daughter, Talandra Solstare-Lightsworn. The couple have not yet announced a wedding date, nor is it known if the two are still engaged, but they have been nothing but cordial to one another when in public. The Magistrix has had little time for family, however, as she works tirelessly towards the formation of the Silvermoon Senate. Relationships Magister Err’anis Solstare (Father: Deceased) Lady Aranei Solstare (Mother: Deceased) Aeslan Solstare '(Sister: Whereabouts Unknown) '''Elodei Khrow Solstare '(Sister) '''Talandra Kahlan Solstare-Lightsworn is the newborn daughter of Isindra Solstare and Azrail Lightsworn. Due to the political spotlight of her mother, Talandra currently spends the majority of her time under the care and protection of the Kirin Tor in Dalaran. Her parents visit her as often as time allows. Idiosyncrasies * Until she arrived in Northrend and spent several pregnant months with the Kirin Tor in Dalaran, Isindra was unable to cast fire. * Curiously, however, she was born with an innate natural ability to cast frost magic. (She is currently specced Arcane only because it pwns in damage in raids.) * She has devoted a great deal of time to the study and perfection of conjuration, even training to become a master cook in order to more accurately conjure the subtle relationships of herbs and spices. While every conjuration is uniquely delicious, her specialty is wine. Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Blood Elf